nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Roman's Revenge big confusion
__TOC__ None of us should edit, delete or rename the articles mentioned below until we reach an agreement. ---- First comments Big problem with Roman's Revenge articles. I think we should call the articles like this: Roman's Revenge (Pink Friday) (for the original track of Pink Friday) and Roman's Revenge (Remix) (for the remix with Lil' Wayne) This because just the year it is released is not enough specific. Let me know your opinions. -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 19:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : So you think that Automatic (2012 song) should be moved to Automatic (Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded) and Automatic (2009 song) should be moved to Automatic (Don't Make Me Cause a Scene)? The remix of "Roman's Revenge" was included as a bonus track on PF, but "Roman's Revenge (Remix)" isn't even called that. Official name is "Roman's Revenge". Jerome (Ian Streeter) 20:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : First, Roman's Revenge is the name of the original song(the one with Eminem). That is what we should call it. Now for the one with with Lil Wayne. Everybody knows it as Roman's Revenge (Remix). If they come on this wiki looking for it, they will look that up. The official name for the remix is called Roman's Revenge. But most just say Roman's Revenge (featuring Lil Wayne). Now for Automatic, we should do Automatic (Roman Reloaded Song) and Automatic (Cassie song).... I guess for the latter.MaxxZolanski 20:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :: First of all, Maxx, Automatic is by Teairra Mari, not Cassie. Second of all, what if there is only one person that knows the song as "Roman's Revenge" and not "Roman's Revenge (Remix)" because of iTunes? You say that we shouldn't go by official titles? You say we have to go by made-up distinguishable titles? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 21:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well Ian, your arguments are very good. I start this topic because when I went to the disambiguation page of Roman's Revenge I found nothing more than the two links and that confuse me a lot. We can just add more information about the songs in disambiguation page (Roman's Revenge). Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 00:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Andy, did you see what I had to say on the other page? I am honestly starting to think that one article for both Roman's Revenges would suffice—another infobox could be added to the subsection with all the necessary information on that version of the song (any appearance of "Roman's Revenge" on the Billboard Hot 100 after the remix's release would account for both versions, since essentially they are different versions of the same song). As for the Automatics, I'd say that since they are totally different songs, the current titles are perfectly succinct enough to distinguish them, although I could see the 2012 version getting the plain title "Automatic" since it is more prominent than Teairra's song. Whether we merge the Roman's Revenges or not, I am definitely against naming one of the Roman's Revenge tracks as "Roman's Revenge (Pink Friday)" since some editions of the album included both the original and remix, and that could get confusing. M. H. Avril 06:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We do need a distinguisher for Automatic rather than the PF:rR just having the plain old title. Maybe someone is more familiar with Minaj classics than PF:RR. So let's leave Automatic as a disambiguation page. And let's have both Roman's Revenge songs in one article, since they are the same song. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 16:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Let me just say that when I wrote Cassie, I was thinking of Fuck U Silly. You know how she took the verses from that song and put it on Whip It. That is why I said Cassie. I was mixing the songs together. Sorry! I feel really retarted because I know Teairra Mari! MaxxZolanski 01:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- I add two sections about the two topics we are discussing here so It'll be easier to comment. -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 22:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Roman's Revenge Add the template ' , ''' or depending on what you think about combining the two articles, do not forget to comment!'' : I agree with Mike because it is the same damn song so it isn't necessary more than one article about the same damn song. Also, though creating two articles gives more emphasis to each one, it complicates the edition. -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 22:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree with Mike, and Andy. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 22:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: I only support combining the two because all of you know I hate all these article stubs with the songs. Mike knows that we need to improve them when everything else is settled on the wiki. MaxxZolanski 01:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: since we all seem to be in agreement I'll change it :) M. H. Avril 01:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Automatic Give your opinions about the two articles of Automatic (Automatic (2012 song) and Automatic (2009 song)) I don't see how the Teairra Mari's song should be equally relevant than the new, album and most known song Automatic (2012). I recommend to add this template to Automatic: I also think that that should be the name of the song of Teairra Mari and we should make Automatic the page of Nicki Minaj song. -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 22:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :So you're saying that if we have a disambiguation page, it's titled Automatic (disambiguation)? I don't think it's fair that the Nicki song gets the plain title and not the Teairra song, since it makes more sense to have the disambiguation page as the main topic. So Andy, your rules are if there is a song feauring Minaj and a song with Minaj as lead artist, the lead artist gets the main title and the featured artists gets an extra disambiguation? It just make sense that the main topic should be the disambiguation page if there is more than one topic by the title. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 23:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually with the distinguish template there is no need to make an "Automatic (disambiguation) page. About the rules, they are exactly what I'm thinking! After all, this is a wiki about Nicki Minaj so everything about Minaj is our priority and the priority search of the users :) -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 23:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Let me put it like this. Automatic for the Roman Reloaded song. Automatic (Tearirra Mari song) for the 2009 one. I agree with Andy. For Automatic, we should put the distinguish template, and there is no need for an Automatic (diambiguation) page. And Ian, FAIR--- Really?! It doens't matter if was Nicki's song or not. Automatic gets the plain title because it is on Nicki's album. It may even be a single one day, and everybody knows the Automatic (Roman Reloaded song) rather than the Teairra Mari song. People are more likely to come on this wiki looking for Nicki's Automatic. MaxxZolanski 01:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. But one thing: Move Automatic (2009 song) to Automatic (Teairra Marí song) and not Automatic (Teairra Mari song)Jerome (Ian Streeter) 17:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Votes (just to be sure) Add the template ' , ''' or depending on what you think about MAKING AUTOMATIC THE MAIN PAGE OF ROMAN RELOADED SONG.'' : My arguments up there ↑ -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 01:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :: . If the other 2009 song doesn't have Minaj as lead artist, I'd rather prefer the 2012 one as the main page. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 01:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Any more votes? Are all agree with this? User:VaVaVoom ::: : sorry for not joining in, but i read the conversation and I agree with this change M. H. Avril 01:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I ALREADY CHANGE IT, HAVE A NICE DAY :D Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 21:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC)